A Timely Hero
by LoriH
Summary: The worst has happened. Two days after Mr. Collins married Charlotte, Mr. Bennet dies of chest pains. Livid that Elizabeth had refused him, he refuses to allow them to remain at Longbourn. Destitute, Elizabeth must make her own way in the world, but the world is not always a pretty place.


**This story popped into my head again today, and it would not leave me alone until I had written this. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Mr. Darcy entered Halcomb Manor and asked to see Lord Winters. He hated that his uncle had encouraged him to visit with the Earl about a disagreement between the young Lord Fitzwilliam and his son. Gambling debts needed to be paid, but Mr. Darcy hated being the middle man. However, he was able to be more discreet than the others. Lord Winters had few morals, which meant this was going to be a pointless interview. His only hope was that no one would be forced to duel, which apparently the disagreement was brewing almost to that level. The butler took his card and left him standing in the hall.

While he waited, he looked over the furniture that stood around. It was ostentatious, gaudy, and completely useless. The tables were too small to even hold flower vases. The vases had been nailed to the wall in order to allow them to hold the requisite number of vases. Mr. Darcy silently wondered how many entrance ways amongst the _Ton_ looked exactly like this one.

He did not have to wait long. The butler came very close to running as he returned to Mr. Darcy's side. "Follow me, sir. He is waiting for you in his study."

Mr. Darcy walked through the hall, hoping this would be a quick interview. The butler did not knock. Instead, he opened the door and beckoned Mr. Darcy to go through. The door was shut as soon as Mr. Darcy was through the door. It was so close that Mr. Darcy could feel the swish of air. He already felt irritated, but this was only the beginning.

"Darcy, my boy! What brings you here so early? Surely you would prefer to be at White's instead of meeting me."

"Your words hold truth. There are many places I would rather be. However, the actions of your son have necessitated my presence here. If he continues to gamble recklessly, my cousin will not be able to continue paying his way. Your son owes a large sum to him as it stands. My uncle is threatening to summon the Bow Street Runners if the debt grows any higher."

"No need to involve the Bow Street Runners. The debt cannot be high. Young George knows when to call the end of an evening. I taught him well."

Mr. Darcy pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to the older gentleman, who read it carefully before ripping it to shreds. With a sigh, Mr. Darcy replied, "that will not make the debt disappear. You know my uncle keeps excellent records. That is not the only copy."

"Blast, but you are right." He was about to respond when the butler entered again without knocking.

"Sir, there is a young miss here to apply for the governess position. Shall I show her in?"

"Yes, send her in. I should like to have another man's opinion. We are to hire a governess, but she will only be needed for a year or two."

Mr. Darcy frowned. "I should prefer to finish our discussion and be on my way, sir. It is not common for a man to interview a potential member of the staff. This task should fall on the mistress of the house."

"I know the convention, but Margaret chooses old maids without any angles worth fondling. She says they do not stay long after I have had my way with them. I see her point, because we cannot keep them after they become with child. With the position being only temporary, I distracted my wife enough to allow me to interview the candidates today."

Disgusted, Mr. Darcy was about to excuse himself when the door opened and the sight stunned him. Standing in the doorway was Elizabeth Bennet, the Elizabeth Bennet he had been dreaming about ever since he had met her. A month's absence did not make her less charming to him, although he noted that she was paler and thinner than he remembered.

She wore a lavender morning gown with black ribbons around the details. Mr. Darcy's mind worked fast. How could she be seeking a position as a governess? He could not seek an answer now. Her beauty would entice the old man, which meant she would be in danger. Regardless for her need to earn a living, this could not be the house. Now he had a more important task. He needed to get her out of the house quickly, without the old man realizing their acquaintance.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she took in her surroundings.

Mr. Darcy could see her labored breathing. She was all astonishment. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, making him wonder what was going through her mind. She almost seemed angry. Perhaps she was upset that he left before she could entice him into a marriage. If that were the case, then she would be even more desperate now.

Once again, his need to get her out of this house returned to his mind. "Miss Bennet. I am surprised to see you here. I sent you an express this morning. It must have crossed paths with you in the street."

"You sent an express?" Elizabeth asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yes. My sister and I were delighted with your qualifications and references. We wish for you to start as soon as may be. Today would be preferable, hence why we sent the express." He pleaded with her through his eyes, but she did not seem to be taking the hint.

"Now, Darcy. You cannot simply expect her to choose your employment without her giving me her time first." Lord Winters interjected.

"The choice is yours, Miss Bennet." He stepped forward with what he hoped was a determined expression. "You may be a companion to my sister as she learns to cope with society. You will be treated with respect, and you will have plenty of time to visit with your family. Or you could become a governess to the daughters of Lord Winters. A governess will not have any free time."

Elizabeth finally seemed to recognize the importance Mr. Darcy was placing on his words. She nodded, "you said I could start today."

"Yes. As you recall, my house is just down the street. Allow me to escort you there, and then we can arrange for you to fetch your belongings later. My carriage will be at your disposal." He turned to the old man who was clearly upset over this change. "Farewell, Lord Winters. You should think over all I have said. I have no desire to interfere in my cousins affairs. His own men are very efficient."

Lord Winters pales at the thought of the Bow Street Runners coming after his son. "That will not be necessary. Good day."

Mr. Darcy bowed and escorted Elizabeth from the house. "You have no carriage." He stated after looking around. Elizabeth shook her head, so they began walking. "I came in a hackney."

Both were too lost in thought to speak while they walked, so Mr. Darcy silently escorted her to his home. They were almost to the door when Elizabeth found her voice. "You had not advertised for a companion for your sister."

"That is correct. I had no need to hire a lady, for Mrs. Annesley performs her job admirably."

Elizabeth did not seem pleased by this statement. "Then why would you offer me someone else's position?"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment."

"Why was it necessary?"

"You cannot work for him."

"I do not understand, sir."

They had stopped before the door, which was now being held up by the butler. "This would be a better conversation to have in my study."

Elizabeth hesitated over the threshold for a moment before she stepped inside and allowed the butler to remove her pelisse. Once inside the study, Elizabeth looked around. "Do you approve of my study?" Mr. Darcy said with amusement.

"It is as I would have expected of you. Stately. You have not answered my question. Why cannot I seek employment through him?"

"You would not have been safe, madam." Mr. Darcy took his seat. The pause that followed indicated Elizabeth was not satisfied with the answer. "I have known the gentleman for a long time, Miss Bennet. I know what he is capable of. He does not like his staff to be willing participants when he chooses to engage in amorous affairs. You would have been in grave danger."

Elizabeth paled but stood her ground. "You saved me, but someone else will interview for the position later."

"I will write a message to his wife. She hates him for his actions toward others, and she will step in to protect any future applicants." He paused once again, not completely believing that Elizabeth Bennet was standing in front of him. "Why are you seeking employment? I have heard of young women running away from home, but that cannot be your plight. You were very close to your father."

"I was very fond of him, sir." Mr. Darcy watched as tears erupted into her eyes, although she pushed them down. "He is no longer able to protect me. Now, I find I am in need of a situation."

"You have my condolences. I remember when I lost my father. It is a very rough time. Are you not welcome at home?"

"I have no home, sir."

"Longbourn is entailed to Mr. Collins. I remember my aunt mentioning that in a letter. Surely, as a good Christian, he would allow you to remain."

Once again, she paused. "He gave me the option to remain with him in November. I refused him then, so he did not feel obligated to extend his Christian charity when we needed it most."

"He offered to marry you in November?" His skin crawled at the thought.

"Yes, sir."

"He would have been an eligible match, especially considering what has happened."

Elizabeth shuddered at this thought. "Then we have different opinions on what makes a match eligible. I seek more than a comfortable home and a simpering fool."

Mr. Darcy smiled at her spunk. It seemed that nothing could intimidate her. "Where are you living?"

"Is that important in my consideration for the position?" She inquired. He only nodded. "My younger sisters and mother are living with my uncle, Mr. Phillips. Jane and I are living with my uncle, Mr. Gardiner who lives near Cheapside. His home is too small for both of us, and he cannot afford to maintain two women indefinitely. I must, therefore seek employment. Will you offer a position to me?"

"My sister has a companion. Mrs. Annesley is a good, kind heart who has been very helpful to my sister. However, she is old and will not be able to escort my sister when she comes out next year. Would you become her companion and escort her to the various gatherings of the ton which she will be required to attend? She will not come out for a year, so you should be out of mourning by then. You may have every Sunday to spend with your family, and one week per year should you wish for a prolonged visit. I am willing to pay thirty pounds per annum."

Mr. Darcy watched as she thought over the offer. It seemed that she wanted to refuse, but she could see the reasonability. He was perplexed by this because he knew how good his offer was. Most families paid half that amount for a companion. Finally, she spoke. "That is agreeable, sir."

After arranging for her belongings to be brought to the house and seeing her to the care of the housekeeper, Mr. Darcy returned to the study and began worrying about his sanity. The woman who he could not keep out of his thoughts would now be an employee of his. He must be always on his guard around her. He tried to think of the bright side. She would teach his sister to laugh and live happily. That was worth all of the troubles he would face from his admiration.

_**AN: I will return to my other story this weekend. I just had to get this story written down. I do not know quite where this story will go, but Elizabeth needs her side of the story to be told now.**_


End file.
